cold-hearted love
by Yokubo-san
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a slut, a slut wanted by many. But he isn't capable of loving anything anymore, or is he? YAOI AU 10027, R27, D27 and 1827 Suprisex27


**Hello, people here is a new project of mine, and I hope you enjoy it. For those who read my other fanficitons don't worry about them getting updated! If I get Ice\snow-free (don't know if this is the correct term in English) tomorrow I will write on them both, but I won't promise anything though. Don't forget to review! I apologize if it's messy, but I tried out something new. We'll see how it will go. **

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a slut, a slut wanted by many. But he isn't capable of loving anything anymore, or is he? 10027, R27, D27 and 1827**

**Also I screwed around with the ages. Because.. Because my friends face that's why. Also, the chapters grow with +200 each time because I know these chapters are really small. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr, I don't own anything related to it. I do own reader-kun, deal with it. **

**Rated: M, for obvious reasons maybe some lemon in later chapters.**

**Warnings: Non English writer with dyslexia, Tad of masochism, Mention of sex, probably sex.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a slut, no calling him a slut would be offensive for sluts everywhere. The boy, also known as just Tsuna, would do anything for some guy to fuck him. That's right, you could say he was addicted to the pleasure of sex.

But before Tsuna became addicted to the pleasure of getting released, he was just your little less than average innocent young boy. You could even call him a little dense, a little lot dense. He was the most cutest thing ever, and he looked like a small animal. It also didn't help that he had big round eyes which had the innocence of the world in them, even at already 14 years old.

The boy was bullied a lot, and well was just a little dumber than most people. He had a small crush on the school idol sasagawa kyoko, which although was deemed impossible he still did believe he might have had a little change at her. But now, he wouldn't even look at her, he had lost any kind of lust against woman and any kind of love against anything. Sawada Tsunayoshi had become a male, heartless and cold sex machine. How did the boy ever end up in this kind of lifestyle? What happened to the poor and pure boy?

Tsuna groaned as he woke up from his less than short slumber, the man last night had been really rough and didn't even use a condom, although that was the way he liked it best, it did leave that horrible ass pain afterwards. He didn't really mind that much, as he actually had an unhealthy liking for pain, but was quite uncomfortable to wake up with.

As he opened up his eyes, he looked for the bed partner he had last night, but he was nowhere to be found, not between the fabrique soft of his bed nor anywhere else in the one room apartment he lived in. It didn't really matter anyways, he couldn't even remember the guy's name, as he just wanted a good fuck, he could careless who his partner was, and so did said partner.

Although there were rare ones, the ones who lasted until the morning, or even returned for sex. They were a handful, and they were all beautiful and quite interesting. They were Tsuna's favourite ''toys'' to play with, and they also happily enjoyed being played by Tsuna.

Those guys were very different from each other, but yet they all were very successful in life and they all were very much in love with Tsuna. Tsuna just toughed of it as something amusing, he knew the guys loved him, he wasn't sense anymore, he was far off from dense. But he sometimes acted that way to get what he wanted. Sex without all the emotional crap.

One of these guys was the rich Reborn, nobody knew what kind of job he even did, no one even cared, and those who cared kept silent, because Reborn was someone dangerous, and he would do anything he could to obtain His Tsuna, he knew Tsuna wasn't as dense as he acted but let the boy do what he wanted, for now anyways, because soon the boy would know his place, at reborn's side.

Another one of these guys was Byakuran, CEO of millefiore enterprise, a young man who made it up to the top at a very young age, the man was desired for his money and power over the world. There was only one exception to this bunch, his beautiful Tsunayoshi, he knew he was just a toy to Tsunayoshi, and just one of many. But soon Tsuyoshi would become his, very soon.

There was also the handsome English teacher Dino, although Dino wasn't really successful in the sense of money and power, he was successful in winning people for him with his great charisma and could make both girls and boys swoon for him, but yet he Sawada Tsunayoshi claimed to be a dame useless slut by his students who even ever heard of the urban legend Butterfly, yes it was that bad Tsuna had become a legend and he even gained a silly nickname. But Dino was certain he would be the one to get Tsuna to be his only one for ever.

The last one of these bunch was none less than the feared Hibari kyoya, the head of Namimori's feared police. Yes, that's right the police was actually feared around Namimori, they were said to have ties with the yazuka.

But unlike the rest of the bunch Hibari actually was the one who treated Tsuna like a slut, calling him such and treating him as such. But yet, after every time they had sex, he would help Tsuna clean up and showed a rare kindness, and treat Tsuna like the big eyed animal he used to be. Although he would never voice it, he was sure he was the one who would get Tsuna out of that dark abyss.

Tsuna did not know of their plans to monopolize him, revealing he still had some denseness left to him. He knew they were in love with him, but he thought they would never do anything with their feelings as they knew Tsuna wasn't capable of loving anything anymore. Oh boy was he wrong and stupid.

Tsuna left his bed slowly and he winched a bit at the pain, as he said he didn't really mind that much, but he didn't like getting out of bed with it, but he had no choice anyways, he had to go to school. That's right, Tsuna was just a simple high school student, leading such a filthy life, as most people would describe it. But Tsuna thought of it as perfectly normal, it was his life. And he got used to it.

Tsuna quickly put on his uniform as he noticed he had slept in and almost could be tardy, he would be tardy anyways, just like always, but he didn't want to make it any worse because otherwise he would miss his lovely time with Dino-sensei. If his classmates just know ''Butterfly'' was this close to them, the forgotten student by the window.

**A\N: Tsuna might seem very OOC right now, but that's the point, he**_** needs **_**to be OOC. But anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed as I enjoyed writing it very much, And don't forget to leave a review ;).**

**And which paring would you like most, nothing is set as for now and I got lots of things planned out in different ways, and I'm always willing to change things. In a way I like though oh wel.. Ramble ramble.**

**There is another thing I would like to ask you guys though, my teacher gave me the exercise to ask to foreign people(as I'm the only one who doesn't only brose on Dutch sites and knows a fair bit of English, I mean come on!) as anyone and your schools was interested in foreign shit exchange. I don't really don't the details as I wasn't really paying any attention but if you're interested just send me a PM I guess. **

**Bye-bi!**

**Ann. **


End file.
